The purpose of this study is to define: 1) the pathophysiology of androgen deficiency in the AIDS wasting syndrome (AWS), 2) the effects of androgen deficiency on body composition among women with the AWS, and 3) the treatment effects of testosterone on lean body mass and quality of life among women with the AWS. Progress to date is as follows, the investigators have screened 12 HIV infected women and enrolled 8. A significant degree of androgen deficiency was seen among HIV infected women. Patients have a mean age of 38.9 + 1.3 years (+ ISEM) with a percent IBW of 94.1 + 3.1 percent. The percent weight loss was 18.8 + 2.6 percent. Total and free testosterone levels were decreased compared to normal at 18.9 + 2.4 ng/dl and 0.9 + 0.1 pg/ml respectively (normal 10-5.5 ng/dl and 1.1 - 6.3 pg/ml respectively; p<0.0001 vs normal mean for free testosterone. Over the next year we plan to increase enrollment and analyze cross-sectional data on body composition and pathophysiology of androgen deficiency in the population.